


Woeful Kiss

by allonym



Series: Doctor Who Series 6 Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Day of the Moon, F/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: Sometimes River cheats.  Sometimes the Doctor lets her.  *Spoilers* for the Day of the Moon





	Woeful Kiss

“ _Oh, so woeful a kiss has never a lover recieved; if another come to know such a kiss I swear that it will not leave them unchanged._ ” — Elinor Glyn  
  
“See you next time. Call me,” the Doctor said awkwardly, heading back to the TARDIS. She had made the right decision, refusing his offer to go with him. But oh, it was hard to watch him leave. Right now, he had little idea of what she was, and how things would change. She loved the ease with which he had flirted with her. For a moment she thought they might even kiss farewell.  
  
Then again, how was he to know they’d never kissed before? Before the thought had fully formed, she called out.  
  
“What, that’s it? What’s the matter with you?”  
  
He looked at her curiously and walked slowly back. “Have I forgotten something?”  
  
Her voice held just the right amount of amused confidence. “Oh, shut up.” She pulled his head down and kissed him like an accustomed lover claiming her rights, with affection and slow-burning passion.  
  
She was good.  
  
After a moment of shock, he kissed her back, and she relaxed. It was if they had kissed a hundred times before.  
  
And suddenly, they had. Her memory shifted, and now she remembered their first kiss so long ago. She remembered kisses of passion, kisses in anger, kisses that sent her younger self even more deeply in love.  
  
He pulled away, looking surprised, and her heart thundered. Would it work? Would it stick? The memory kisses were still there.  
  
“Right. Okay. Interesting,” he said, scratching his cheek.  
  
“What’s wrong? You’re acting like we’ve never done that before,” she said, feigning distress.  
  
“We haven’t,” he said, and she froze at the look in his eye. He knew, he must know. He was a Time Lord. Her memories wavered.  
  
“We haven’t?" she asked, hoping against hope that they had.  
  
“Oh, look at the time. I must be off. But it was very nice. It was good. It was unexpected.” Her memories of past kisses sharpened as he backed away toward the TARDIS, and she felt a thrill of victory.  
  
But he had one more thing to say before he left. “You know what they say, there’s a first time for everything."  
  
His smile was gentle and cruel, and her victory turned bittersweet. She realized he did know exactly what she’d just done. He knew, and he let her. He let her keep her memory kisses, with the knowledge that she’d never kiss him like that again.  
  
“And a last time,” she whispered, and watched the TARDIS disappear.  


* * *


End file.
